


i'm not built to love, i'm not good enough

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, More characters and relationships to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was getting fucking old. the constant feeling like his lungs were filling with smoke.  falling in with the wrong people. not being able to hold on tight enough. the unwashed hair. the bags under his eyes. the shaking hands.  the wrong words coming out at the right time. the right words coming out at the wrong time.  breathing. feeling.</p><p>it was all just getting so fucking old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i've seen rock bottom, it was love at very first sight

the lights are flipped on as the door opens, and frank is already holding his breath, trying to force himself to stay asleep. he wasn't asleep in the first place, but hey, fake it til you make it. the logic has worked for frank on most things, so he has faith that maybe it could work for this too. the whol idea of sleep is to pretent to be alseep before you can actually fall asleep. it's weird, and it's always bugged him, but whatever.

there is a thud on the ground, followed by someone clearing their throat. frank raises his arm to let the other know he's awake. he doesn't let it drop back to his side. because in the process of lifting his arm, he began to regret it, so maybe if he doesn't move it, the other guy would think he just has some weird sleeping thing.

"uh, what are you doing?" he said, and frank just hummed in respose with a shrug. the person didn't say anything, so he decided to speak up.

"trying to sleep." frank mumbled, finally dropping his arm, and moving so he wasn't talking into the pillow. "m'frank."

"you really think sleeping with your arm up is a good idea,  _frank_?" he says with a laugh, and when there is no reply, he slowly gets onto his own bed. "i'm gerard."

"nice to meet you,  _gerard._ " frank smiled, but still hasn't opend his eyes. he could hear gerard move to get out of his own bed again, and frank groaned. "man, just shut off the light and take a nap. i swear i'll help you fuckin' unpack later." he doesnt get a reply, but he can hear the light clicking off. and suddenly everything is too dark for frank and he's holding his breath again.

"goodnight, frank." gerard sighed after a few minutes. "i think we'll be good friends. i mean, i already like how you run things in your dorm. and like, i like what you've done with the place. you've got a nice rack of cds, and your plants look really healthy-- and i can fucking appreciate someone who can water their plants --god this probabaly sounds lame. i'll shut up now, you just wanted to take a nap. sorry, frank." gerard thorws the covers over his head, shoving his face into the pillow as he mumbles 'i'm so sorry' once more. 

frank doesn't know when he started breathing again. but he is really fucking content with the deep rise and fall of chest.

"night, gerard." is all he says in return.

gerard can hear the smile in his voice.


	2. i want enough to keep my thirst satisfied, i wanna take your hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ title from blood infenctions by frnkiero andthe cellabration ]

unsurprisingly, frank is up before his new roommate. he forces himself to sit up, not bothing to rub the sleep out of his eyes. the tired man groaned, squinting his eyes to look over to gerard. he had a mess of yellowish blond hair, or that's at least what frank was guessing the color was. the only lught in the room was coming from under the door from the hallway. the other guy had a button like nose, and frank didn't feel himself getting worked up over the thought of him waking up and trying to hold a conversation.

for the next thrity minutes or so, frank fucked around on his phone. a few nights ago he found this shitty app where you like hardboil eggs and crack them and they make an old man. he didn't know what the fuck he was really doing, though, seeing as the game wasn't in english. maybe he should learn some broken japanese just for this.

gerard made a noise, moving one hand to rub at his eye then drag down his face. his nose scrunched up as frank gave him a small wave, pulling the blanket up to his ears.

"morning." gerard mumbled, trying to hide a yawn.

"mornin'." frank replied, streching his arms over his head as gerard gave him a sheepish grin. "like, first period is at nine, i'll probably just skip." 

"same?" gerard huffed, shoving his face more into his pillow. "i gotta unpack? and sleep some more. napping is nice. i never napped before. and my brother snored so fuc--"

"you were snoring." frank interrupted, , holding back a laugh and shooting the other a quick smile.

"was not." gerard pouting, dragging his hand down his face yet again after pulling himself up right.

"totally were." he really didn't mind though. it was kind of weird, with a dash of creepy, but gerard snoring reminded him of his dog back him, when she would snuggle into his side and nap away. ah, sweat pea, the only girl that could have his heart. frank couldn't help but get a little misty eyed thinking of her. fuck, he missed his dog.

the blond just huffed, sending the other a not-so-threahening-but-kind-of-cute glare with his arms lazily crossed over his chest.

frank just shrugged lightly, pulling one of his pillows into his lap and holding it close to his chest. "so skipping your first day? i've got some lunchables, and some sonic games." he grinned, and gerard was beeming back.

"i'm fucking sold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ cobracamjunior

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this sht storm. idk my bff wanted frerard boarding school. stay tuned ig.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ cobracamjunior


End file.
